sickness cure
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: wally is board, then robin come and have drug in him, and he need wally to get it out. warning yaoi, smut, lemon, and a camera.


**This is a yaoi fan fiction, so any one who doesn't like yaoi get the hell out this is full on yaoi smut and lemons.**

Wally was sitting on the couch in his uncles and aunts house, his parents went on a second honeymoon, right now his aunts iris is with her friend and uncle Barry was called for an urgent mission, so now he's home alone.

"I'm so bored" complained the speedster, lying on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn. He's been home alone for about an hour, flipping through the channels, doing nothing, and he can't hang with his friends.

He was about to nodded off to sleep then he heard a knock on a door.

Wally walked over to the door and looked through the glass peep hole on the door, he saw robin panting, sweating and holding the door handle. Wally quickly opens the door and caught him as his fall.

"You're okay man?" asked Wally dragging him to the living room, "bats….was on a…..mission…said it's too….. Dangerous and I…..followed him to…..the location at the …hospital…..but….I …..Got injected with aphrodisiac….so I need…to stay…. here…till it…..wear off" panted robin

Wally dragged him to the couch, "why don't you go home back at Gotham"

"Rapes and child molester… will get me….. There, so I told Alfred….I'm here …for the….night." robin adjusted himself and asked Wally for water.

As Wally walked to the kitchen. Pouring water in a small glass, but the phone rang, Wally answered it and said "hello….?"

"Hey kid you're okay?"

"Flash! What are you doing calling me?"

"bat said robin is over at our place is he?" said flash talking to his cell phone outside the hospital with green arrow leaning on his back, Wally walked to the living room and looked at robin for a split second and said.

"Yes he is and how long will you be gone?"

"Late maybe all night?"

"Okay I have to go"

"See ya kid" flash hang up and followed his friends. And Wally hangs up as well, carrying the glass of cold water he walked to robin in the living room, "you're okay?"

"Ya … (Wally giving robin the glass) thanks" robin face was blushed red and he placed the glass on his lips and drink the water. Wally looked at robin drinking the water, his face blush a light red and he covered his mouth, 'robin looks hot' then it finally snapped him.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" wally use his super speed and went to the bathroom, once finally in there, he walked over to the sink, run the water cup his hand under the water and slash it on his blushed face.

'What are you thinking Wally…this is robin …your friend… am I falling for him?' thought Wally drying the water from his face with a light green towel.

THUMP!

Wally heard something, he walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and stairs, at the entrees of the living room Wally saw robin collapse on the floor.

"ROB!" Wally rushed over to him and kneeled down and picked him up over his lap. "You're okay?" asked Wally.

"No…" whispered robin he's sweating more and he's breathing rapidly. Wally placed his hand on robin forehead, as soon as he done that robin shivered and said "touch me wally."

'Wait what?' thought Wally, robin grabbed his shirt and said it again "touch me". Wally's heart is beating against his chest and he lean down, 'what are you doing?' then Wally kissed robin.

Robin let his mouth open and Wally stick his tongue in there, it's like he done it a million time but it this was their first time. After a while, Wally then bite robins bottom lips and dragged his hand under robin shirt.

"Wal…just kiss me..."

"No rob you said 'touch me' and I am" Wally hand reached to robin's nipples, he pitched them. Robin moans and panted at the same time and Wally removed his hand and pulled robin jacket and top off, reviling robin pale chest.

Robin feels his body is melting, like an ice cube. Wally continued pitching one nipple and the other he licked it, robin moaned and gasped, he can't take it anymore, so robin let Wally do anything to him.

Wally moved down to robin belly and placed his hand on robin crouch, then he smile and looked up at robin face "robin want to go all the way?"

Robin pants become more rapid and robin knew how to get rid of aphrodisiac, "yes wally just does it" panted robin turning his head to the side. Wally unbuckled robin belt and pulled his pants off, leaving his boxers.

Robin erection was big, and wally pulled the boxer down and move down to robin member and it already leaking pre cum. "you need a blow job?" asked wally tapping the head of the member. Robin gasp and he removed his glasses and placed his arm over them and said.

"Blow job, masturbate, sex don'tcareletmecum" Wally licked the head before deep throating it. Robin gasped, moaned, and panted. Robin wish it will end now but the pleasure and pain it was good, robin moved the arm not covering his eyes on Wally's head an pushed it down.

"Wally, wally, wally" barked robin as Wally continued bobbing his head up and down swirling his tongue around the member. Robin felt he need to cum, "Wally...I'm….Cumming" and robin cum in Wally mouth, robin hand fisting Wally's hair.

After he finished he let go of Wally and let his arm fall on his sides. Wally licked his lip and moved over to robin face lift his arm and said "first cum is it?" then Wally saw robin eye's, a light sparkling blue like the eyes of an angel.

Wally rubbed his cheeks with robin face and robin grabbed Wally sleeve's, moved to his ear and said "fuck me!"

Wally smiled and said "how much of aphrodisiac is in you?"

"A whole lot" said robin. Wally move up, took off his cloths and pulled his pants to his knees and his member was larger than robin, robin thought this was a bad idea but he have to get the aphrodisiac out of his system, he was still panting and sweating.

Wally shoved his finger in robin mouth and he said "stuck then if not it will hurt" robin grabbed his hand and licked them with his saliva, and Wally nuzzled robin neck and shoulder, then he bite robin between his neck and shoulder.

Then he licked up to his ear and did vile thing to it while he was doing it robin have a hard time not to let go of Wally's finger.

After about a minute Wally remove his finger and moved back to robin manhood, he spread robin legs and rubbed robin entrees the he pushed one of his fingers inside. Robin body jolt up, he continued panting, and then Wally added another.

"Not to…nnn…. fast Wally…nnn" said robin

"Okay then let me do this..." Wally grabbed robin's length and started pumping, robin fisted the carpet and gasped, Wally added another, robin was hard once again, the drug inside robin is gone but robin believe it still there.

Wally removed his finger and placed his member over robin entrance, "you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes just do it" Wally pushed in slowly, robin moaned and gasped he can feel pain and pleasure at the same time. When Wally hit robin prostate he quickly jumped and grabbed Wally, "I'm good wall's just go" Wally hold robin and started thrusting in an out, as for robin his saliva drooled down his mouth and his nails scraped Wally back.

Then Wally hit robin g-spot, robin hold on Wally harder, pushed his face on the other boy shoulder and screamed Wally's name. "Like it?"

"Oh god yes!"

Soon robin meet wally thrusting and both of then moaning and gasping, wally pushed robin on the floor and he leaned down too and continued pushing in and out, "wall…y…I'm ..Nnn...Cumming. Aahhhh"

"Me...Hhaa…too" Wally thrusted faster and harder and robin endure the pain and pleasure.

"Robin…..hhaa…. I love you"

"me…nee….too…aaaa….I. Love…mmmaahhh….you too" both of them kissed and then both of them come, white liquid left robin member and spread all over his body, and for wally he cum inside robin. Wally and robin both panted and Wally pulled out of robin and fall next to him.

"Rob…how long …did the aphrodisiac….wears …off"

"About...ten…minute….ago..."

"let's get…clean up….before…flash…and aunt iris…come's home" panted wally sitting up and grabbing the nearest piece of clothing, got up and grabbed robin hand and pulled him up and they walked to the bathroom.

As soon they entered the bathroom and in the shower wally turned the water on, wally faced robin and then robin placed his hand on Wally's chest and lick his nipples, wally winched and let robin tease him, then robin moved, he lick up to the boy neck and started biting.

"What this for?" Then Wally noticed the hicky on the boy neck.

"I'm just repaying you for getting rid of the aphrodisiac from me" robin bite harder and the other boy let out a breath and leaned down to him and kiss him on the lips.

Robin hand trailed down to Wally member and began stroking; Wally gasped and said "want to give me a blow job"

"yes" smiled robin.

Then he moved down and licked the head of the member; Wally flinched and placed his hand on the wall in the shower, shielding robin from the water clashing down. Robin pushed the member in his mouth and relaxes it in his mouth the he moved his head in and out as for Wally panted and moaned, and he bit his lips. After a bout a minutes or two Robin bites down a bit and Wally cum in his mouth.

Wally was shivering while the water beat down on his back, panting. Robin swallowed it and moved up to wally and kissed him, wally tasted his cum, and they moved back wally turned the water off and carefully walked out of the shower and grabbed the towel, dried himself and moved back to robin and cover him with the towel.

"Want to go back to the living room?" robin smiled and nodded and walked with Wally down the hall, stair and in the living room, robin grabbed his cloths and put them on. Wally did the same was well.

The both sat on the couch and waited then robin slide down on Wally lap and slept. Wally placed his hand on the boy hand weaving his finger in the damped shadowy hair, and then wall closed his eyes and slept as well.

**A few minutes later outside the front door**

Iris was walking towards her door, and as soon as she pulled the keys out of her pocket. She felt the wind and turn and saw her husband Barry Allan, and she became confused, "if you're here, how watching Wally?" Barry smiled and said "wally friend robin came over so let hope they didn't done anything stupid."

Iris open the door pushed it open and walk to the living room, she smiled and said "well now…..where's the camera?" then she left the room.

Barry looked at the couch and smiled as well, robin and Wally sleeping, robin head sleeping on Wally lap, Wally hand on his head, finger through the raven hair. Then iris came in with the camera and stands on fount of them and said "you think Wally will get mad?"

"Yes" iris took the picture and walked out, "let's go to bed…by the way where you were anyway?"

"Emergency mission, evil crazy guy, save the day …or night, well anyway let sleep" Barry and iris walked upstairs and slept. Wally lifts his head and robin lifts his head as well. "Want to do it again"

"Na….beside they will hear us" wally lean down and kiss robin, "love you"

"Love you too, kid mouth" and robin lean up and kiss Wally.

**The end**


End file.
